Attempts are being made to determine if there are any correlations between skeletal age, chronological age, tooth and dental root formation in patients with precocious puberty. Oral examinations have been completed on 145 children and panographic radiographs obtained on 130. Using the most accurate available dental growth and development standards comparative studies are being made. These studies will involve both cross sectional and longitudinal evaluations.